Frostbite
by ApotheosisYTB
Summary: Cette histoire sert de background au personnage d'Adam Taurus. Elle reprend au mieux l'histoire originale de RWBY avec quelques petits ajouts fantaisistes qui surviendront plus tard ! Découvrez plusieurs passages de la vie de ce personnage pour le moins énigmatique, de son enfance jusqu'à sa disparition.
1. Chapter 1

**Adam Backstory  
**"**Frostbite"**

**Chapitre 1**

Blanc. Technologie. Immaculé.  
Ces adjectifs désignaient le mieux la grande cité flottante qu'était Atlas. L'idée d'une pureté sans pareille faisait rêver le peu de voyageurs qui avaient les moyens de s'y rendre. Sa richesse, son histoire et ses avancées technologiques en faisaient de loin la première puissance mondiale du monde de Remnant. Une apparence parfaite qui en faisait divaguer plus d'un. Malheureusement, la réalité était bien différente.

Sous cette cité utopique, où l'argent et le vin coulaient à flot, régnait une toute autre civilisation, bien différente, et pourtant, seulement une centaine de mètres séparaient le paradis de ce chaos.  
Une odeur de chair brûlée, de métal et de soufre prenait la gorge dès que l'on y posait le pied. Les esclaves Faunus travaillaient jour et nuit pour que la belle et étincelante cité flottante ne manque de rien et garde cette image si propre aux yeux du reste du monde. L'armée atlésienne y veillait de près, n'hésitant pas à recourir à la violence lorsqu'ils estimaient cela nécessaire, histoire de rappeler leur place aux ouvriers. Bien sûr, les Faunus n'étaient pas les seuls à miner et raffiner les cristaux de Dust : les criminels et autres nobles déchus ne pouvant se faire une place en haut se retrouvaient enchaînés à ce lieu des plus dangereux. Les conditions de vies y étaient insupportables tant bien par le climat glacial que par le traitement subi.

Et c'est en cette merveilleuse matinée d'hiver que le chef de la famille Schnee décida de rendre une petite visite à ces petites gens insignifiantes. Jacques Schnee, illustre héritier de la Schnee Dust Company, était certainement l'homme le plus riche et le plus admiré de Remnant. Et pour cause, il était le propriétaire de la totalité des mines de Dust d'Atlas, un statut qui lui conférait bien plus d'avantages qu'il n'en avait besoin. L'homme à la chevelure blanche et soignée était indirectement le bourreau de centaines d'esclaves. _Le business_, disait-il. Après tout, ils n'étaient que des outils qui lui permettraient de mener à bien l'expansion de sa firme.  
Ce matin là, Jacques Schnee avait pris la première navette vers l'En-Bas, pressé de connaître les nouveaux chiffres de production. Le profit, un mot qui chantait comme une douce mélodie dans l'esprit de l'homme avide de richesse et de pouvoir.  
Il glissait les doigts le long de sa moustache, perdu dans ses pensées et dans le paysage qui s'offrait à lui, quand une petite voix guillerette le ramena à la réalité.

_\- Père, où allons-nous ?_

La petite fille s'était approchée de la baie vitrée avec entrain, curieuse de savoir la destination du vaisseau atlésien. Ses yeux bleu ciel pétillaient à l'idée de vivre de nouvelles aventures. Le père, quant à lui, laissait échapper un long soupir las.

_\- Ne soyez pas si enthousiaste, jeune fille. nous allons rendre visite aux bas-fonds de notre société._

Ses yeux s'étaient posés sur l'enfant, il arqua un sourcil avant de reprendre.

_\- Et je vous demanderai d'arranger vos cheveux et de vous tenir tranquille. Vous ne voudriez pas faire honte à votre père, n'est-ce pas ?_

_\- Excusez-moi, Père_, répondit-elle avec une petite moue.

Elle sautilla jusqu'à son fauteuil, faisant tournoyer ses cheveux d'une blancheur éclatante attachés en queue de cheval. La petite demoiselle ne devait pas être âgée de plus de cinq ans, elle avait de l'énergie à revendre, une chose que son père semblait avoir du mal à supporter plus de dix minutes. Elle fit glisser quelques mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles et arrangea sa frange.

Weiss Schnee, c'était son nom.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent jusqu'à l'atterrissage de la navette. Le paysage avait drastiquement changé, il était impossible de distinguer un carré de ciel bleu tant la fumée des raffineries était brune et opaque. Weiss regarda avec curiosité l'extérieur, s'émerveillant devant le spectacle qui se jouait sous ses yeux d'enfant. Des dizaines d'hommes et de femmes de toutes natures allaient et venaient, transportant pour la plupart des sacs ou poussant des wagons de cailloux.  
Jacques Schnee les observait avec dédain. Il décida finalement de se lever de son siège pour atteindre la sortie, tout en arrangeant son costard blanc, suivi de près par sa fille. Les gardes atlésiens ouvrirent la porte sur son ordre. Une bouffée de chaleur et de puanteur s'engouffra brutalement dans le vaisseau. La petite fille se protégea les yeux en toussant à plusieurs reprises. Son père lui attrapa la main et la tira avec lui, il prit le soin d'éviter le plus possible les ouvriers, ne voulant mêler population majoritairement hybride à leur sang "pur".

_\- Où sommes-nous, Père_ ? demanda la blanche.

_\- Ceci, ma fille, est ton héritage et notre bien le plus précieux. Tu dois apprendre à le diriger comme une vraie Schnee, le plus tôt sera le mieux._

_\- Et Winter_ ? hasarda la petite fille.

_\- Ta soeur a pris le mauvais chemin, tu n'as plus à t'en soucier, tu es l'héritière de la Schnee Dust Company maintenant._

Jacques avait coupé court à cette conversation en prenant soin d'éviter les questions à propos de la dénommée Winter. Sa première-née, le fruit de ses entrailles, avait subitement eu pour projet de travailler pour l'armée atlésienne en oubliant ses réelles responsabilités. En premier lieu, il avait cru à un caprice passager ou encore une crise d'adolescence mais il n'en était rien. La jeune fille avait délibérément désobéi en rejoignant une école qui la formerait pour entrer dans l'Atlas Academy, lieu d'entraînement des futurs Huntsmen. Cette déception restait gravée dans la mémoire de l'homme à qui l'on ne pouvait rien refuser. Il mettait donc tous ses espoirs dans son deuxième enfant, qui elle, ne le décevrait pas.

La petite Weiss observait attentivement les actions des ouvriers. Ils suivaient un rythme prédéterminé et répétitif. Les robots aussi faisaient ce genre de mouvement au manoir, en boucle, sans jamais s'arrêter. Elle s'interrogeait. Pourquoi ne faisaient-ils pas pareil que ces gens, son père et elle ? Pourquoi ne devait-elle pas faire comme les enfants de son âge ? À trier les roches qui arrivaient en wagons depuis les mines. L'enfant remarqua que la plupart des personnes qui travaillaient avaient des ailes, des cornes ou une queue d'animal.

_\- Père, pourquoi cet homme a des oreilles de chat_ ? demanda Weiss en désignant l'individu. _Le seul endroit où j'en ai vu de telles était dans l'une des encyclopédies de la bibliothèque._

\- _Ces attributs marquent notre différence, Weiss. Leur race a toujours été inférieure à la nôtre, nous les appelons Faunus : des monstres mi-hommes mi-animaux. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, ils n'ont pas le droit de t'approcher._

En réalité, la petite héritière n'était pas vraiment inquiète pour cette raison. Sa main se crispa dans celle de son père lorsqu'elle entendit le claquement d'un fouet dans le dos d'un homme à la queue de guépard suivi d'un jet de sang qui tâcha sa robe blanche. Elle observa la marque qui s'était étendue sur le tissu autrefois immaculé.

Son père s'arrêta devant un bâtiment à l'écart qui semblait épargné par la crasse et la présence des ouvriers. Il se tourna vers sa fille, continuant de la toiser de toute sa hauteur.

_\- Jeune fille, un jour tout ceci t'appartiendra_, commença-t-il. _Le travail de la Schnee Dust Company est de forer pour trouver le minerai de Dust, il est ensuite acheminé, raffiné et finalement vendu à travers le monde. _

_\- À quoi sert cette Dust_ ? demanda Weiss.

_\- Elle est la ressource la plus indispensable de notre monde, aussi bien d'un point de vue militaire que ménager. On en a besoin en tout et pour tout, c'est pour cela que nous existons : satisfaire la demande de chacun. Comprends-tu ?_

_\- Oui Père ! Notre monde a besoin de notre aide_ !

_\- C'est exact, il a besoin de nous_.

_\- Mais pourquoi les gardes frappent ces gens ? C'est mieux si tout le monde s'entend, non ?_

_\- Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre, ma fille_, soupira Jacques. _La discipline est la clef d'une production efficace. Ce ne sont que des dissidents qui n'ont d'autres loisirs que de se plaindre. N'y prête pas attention._

Il marqua une pause.

_\- Je vais devoir discuter avec les responsables de rendement. Je te prierai de bien vouloir m'attendre ici, tu es encore trop jeune pour assister à ce genre de réunion. Je ne tarderai pas alors reste tranquille. Profites-en pour t'habituer aux êtres inférieurs, tu auras l'occasion de les voir plus souvent que tu ne le penses._

Jacques s'éclipsa presque aussitôt de la vue de la jeune enfant, ne lui laissant pas le temps d'acquiescer bien gentiment. Personne ne semblait disposé à la surveiller. Elle était libre comme l'air.

Weiss marchait tranquillement dans les allées de la raffinerie. De temps à autre, des wagons remplis de gisements remontaient à la surface tirés et poussés par les hommes les plus vigoureux. La plupart des femmes s'occupait de trier les bons et les mauvais minerais, les séparant dans divers caissons en fonction des couleurs. La jeune héritière rejoignit bien vite l'atelier réservé aux enfants. Leur travail était de briser la roche superflue pour ainsi récupérer cette Dust si précieuse. Les enfants avaient les mains écorchées et parsemées de cloques, leur visage était tiraillé de douleur à chaque impact de percuteur sur ladite roche.

La blanche s'approcha des enfants et prit une roche qui défilait sur le tapis déroulant devant eux. Elle se mit à imiter la petite assise à quelques centimètres, probablement plus jeune qu'elle, bien qu'elle ne fut pas aussi habile que cette dernière.

Une main s'empara du bras de Weiss qui se retourna vivement vers son interlocuteur. Il s'agissait d'une femme, ses cheveux étaient bruns, elle avait le visage recouvert de suie mais le plus surprenant était sa peau recouverte d'écailles rouges. Son regard était apeuré, cette Faunus semblait dévisager la petite fille à la chevelure blanche.

_\- Que fais-tu ici_ ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque. _Tu ne devrais pas être ici, ce n'est pas ta place_ !

Elle serrait ses doigts autour du bras menu de la petite Schnee qui grimaçait en hésitant à répondre.

_\- Je voulais juste vous aider_, dit-elle tout simplement.

\- _Tu ne nous aides pas en restant parmi nous, tu mets en danger nos enfants_ !

Les yeux de Weiss s'étaient déjà posés sur un garde atlésien qui arrivait à grandes enjambées vers elles. La petite voulut la prévenir mais il était déjà trop tard. L'homme avait déjà attrapé la femme Faunus par le bras et l'avait coincé dans son dos.

_\- Comment osez-vous poser vos mains terreuses sur Miss Schnee_ ? s'indigna le garde. _La sanction sera amère cette fois, très amère._

_\- Lâchez ma mère_ !

Un jeune garçon un peu plus âgé que Weiss s'était levé, les mains crispées sur des morceaux de gisement qu'il menaçait de lancer. Ses yeux d'un bleu surnaturel étaient rivés sur le visage de l'assaillant. Weiss ne savait plus où se mettre, tout était de sa faute.

_\- C'est de ma faute, Monsieur_, tenta la petite fille blanche. _Ne faites pas de mal à cette dame, elle n'a rien fait_ !

_\- Sauf votre respect, Miss Schnee, aucune de ces créatures n'a le droit de poser la main sur vous ou un membre de votre famille. Cette femme aura la sentence qu'elle mérite_.

_\- Mais_…

Le garde poussa un cri de douleur. Le morceau de Dust lui était arrivé en pleine tête, le petit garçon n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à se mettre en danger pour sa mère, une action qui allait très vite se retourner contre lui.

_\- Petit merdeux, je vais t'apprendre la discipline_ ! hurla le garde. _Unité 22-7 ! Emmenez cette femme, infraction de rang S. Je m'occupe du gamin_.

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de donner ses derniers ordres que le jeune garçon avait attrapé la main de Weiss et s'était enfui en direction de l'une des mines. La petite blanche n'avait pas pour habitude de courir de la sorte, mais elle n'avait pas bronché quand le petit l'avait emmené de force dans l'un des endroits le plus dangereux de l'En-Bas. Il semblait connaître les galeries comme sa poche, si bien qu'ils évitèrent les garnisons de gardes qui effectuaient des rondes autour des rails des wagons.

Essoufflés, les deux enfants reprirent leur respiration dans un endroit où personne ne pourrait les trouver. Weiss avait relevé la tête pour regarder le garçon qui venait de s'essuyer le nez d'un revers de manche. Lui aussi en était un, de Faunus. Elle observa ses cornes brunes avant de croiser ses iris cyans.

\- _Comment tu t'appelles_ ? demanda la petite héritière.

_\- Adam Taurus_.


	2. Chapter 2

Ce chapitre a été corrigé par Unstabar et Ororea. Merci à eux !

**Chapitre 2**

**La marque**

Il n'avait pas réfléchi à la situation dans laquelle il venait de se mettre. Provoquer les gardes et, surtout, agresser l'un d'eux, n'était probablement pas la meilleure solution pour éviter de se faire remarquer. Et puis il y avait cette petite fille tout de blanc vêtue qu'il avait embarqué lors de sa fuite. Le garçon était bien loin de se douter de l'identité de cette dernière. Il posait ses yeux sur la petite qui époussetait sa robe, qui n'était plus aussi blanche qu'à son arrivée. Adam l'observa un moment avant de parler.

\- Et toi ? Qui es-tu ?

\- Je m'appelle Weiss Schnee ! J'ai cinq ans ! répondit-elle toute fière.

Le regard du garçon aux cheveux rouges se perdit quelques instants dans le vide. Schnee ? De LA famille Schnee ? Il serra les dents et les poings. Les bruits de pas des gardes ne cessaient de se déplacer çà et là dans la mine. Ils ne seraient pas en sécurité longtemps, ils finiraient par les trouver sous peu. C'était une occasion rêvée. Avoir une Schnee comme otage lui permettrait de les faire libérer, sa mère et lui. Ils pourraient s'enfuir vers la terre dont tous les Faunus rêvaient : la Ménagerie. Cette idée fit naître une étincelle d'espoir dans les yeux du garçon.

\- Je suis désolée tout est de ma fau-, commença Weiss qui avait senti une tension entre eux.

\- Évidemment que…!

Adam s'arrêta net en voyant la petite fille au bord des larmes. Il se maudit un instant d'avoir pu penser à lui faire du mal. Elle semblait si fragile, si gentille, elle ne pouvait pas être tenue responsable des actes de sa famille, du moins pas pour l'instant. Son visage s'adoucit, il porta sa main vers elle et tapota doucement le sommet de son crâne pendant qu'elle s'essuyait les yeux d'un revers de manche.

\- Pardon, s'excusa le garçon. Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est bien plus compliqué que ça.

Weiss leva la tête vers lui, les yeux encore humides et rosis, et l'observa un moment. Il était à peine plus âgé qu'elle, il devait sûrement avoir huit ou neuf ans tout au plus. Ses cheveux étaient rouges et bruns, des couleurs peu communes dans l'entourage de la jeune héritière. Son geste l'avait plus surprise qu'autre chose. Ce genre de signe d'affection était très rare à la maison, excepté lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa soeur, Winter. Cela réchauffa son petit coeur d'enfant.  
La fille tressaillit en entendant les lourds pas des gardes qui se rapprochaient un peu plus à chaque instant, elle se rapprocha ainsi du garçon qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques minutes.

\- Ils vont nous trouver, murmura Adam. Ils nous trouvent toujours.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va t'arriver ?, demanda Weiss innocemment.

\- Me punir, c'est ce qu'ils savent faire de mieux, répondit-il amèrement.

\- Mais…

Le rouquin appuya sa main sur la bouche rose de la petite. Son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine en imaginant les tortures qu'il allait de nouveau subir. Il avait déjà été pris en train de voler des provisions pour les autres enfants à plusieurs reprises, cela lui avait valu quelques coups de fouet. Il déglutit à cette pensée tout en entendant les voix des gardes atlésiens beaucoup plus distinctement.

\- La priorité est de retrouver Miss Schnee, n'oubliez- pas !, lança l'un d'eux.

\- Et pour le gamin ?

\- On verra en temps voulu !

Adam attendit qu'ils soient un peu plus éloignés pour relâcher la pression qu'il exerçait sur Weiss. Il réfléchissait à un plan pour s'évader. Ce n'était pas une tâche bien compliquée étant donné qu'il connaissait les couloirs de la mine par coeur. Seulement il y avait sa mère, qui elle, n'aurait pas la force de suivre son rythme. Elle n'était pourtant pas très âgée, mais la charge de travail qu'elle supportait chaque jour l'empêchait d'être en bonne santé.  
Les esclaves, aussi bien Faunus que nobles déchus, étaient porteurs de diverses maladies dues au manque d'hygiène et à leurs conditions de travail chaotiques. Il était bien rare qu'un esclave né au coeur de la Schnee Dust Company ne vive plus de trente-cinq ans en moyenne. Les nouveaux-nés étaient souvent plus faibles physiquement à cause de la santé de leurs parents, et cela n'allait pas en s'arrangeant.  
Il regarda longuement la petite fille tout en pensant. Peut être qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour changer les choses ? Peut être que si l'héritière de la Schnee Dust Company prenait conscience de la torture physique et mentale de ses esclaves, elle pourrait faire quelque chose pour eux, pour sa mère… pour lui.

\- Tu veux m'aider, Weiss ?, demanda subitement Adam. Tu veux savoir qui est le fautif dans toute cette histoire ?

Weiss hocha la tête affirmativement.

\- Quand tu seras grande, que tu auras la Schnee Dust Company pour toi toute seule, commença Adam. Libère les Faunus. Crée des emplois à la place où les gens pourront être payés pour leurs efforts.

\- Je comprends pas tout, avoua la petite fille. Vous ne gagnez pas d'argent ?

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Mais Père m'a toujours dit que les Faunus se plaignaient pour rien, qu'ils avaient tout ce qu'il fallait pour vivre.

Interloqué, Adam écarquilla les yeux. Ce Jacques Schnee était un vrai monstre sans aucun doute. Le rouquin fut tellement surpris de la remarque de la fille aux cheveux blancs qu'il n'arrivait plus à former une phrase correcte.

\- Je...tu…, bégaya-t-il. C'est faux. Nous n'avons rien à manger et travaillons gratuitement jour et nuit. Ma mère est très malade, et moi je…

Il valait mieux des actes que des mots. Adam souleva son T-shirt sale pour révéler les nombreuses cicatrices roses et blanches qui parsemaient son corps d'enfant. Des coups de fouets qui laissaient des marques nettes. Weiss était sans voix, elle n'avait jamais vu une chose pareille et eut un mouvement de recul en voyant cet affreux spectacle.

\- C'est ce que les gardes me font quand je ne suis pas sage, expliqua le rouquin. Les autres aussi y ont le droit s'ils ne travaillent pas assez vite.

\- C'est horrible, dit Weiss tristement.

\- Ça l'est et c'est pour cela que l'on a besoin de toi. Si tu nous libères, plus tard, on pourra tous vivre tranquillement sans se tuer au travail, tu comprends ?

\- Oui je comprends, je ferai de mon mieux pour que ça n'arrive plus.

\- Tu as le coeur encore pur, je suis sûr que tu y arriveras.

Adam lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux. Peut être qu'ils n'étaient pas totalement perdus en fin de compte, il y avait un espoir. Weiss souriait sincèrement. Elle l'aimait bien, ce garçon aux cornes.  
Leur joie ne fut que de courte durée. Des coups brutaux s'abattaient sur la roche à proximité. Ils étaient là, ils les avaient trouvé. Des morceaux de roches éclataient à proximité des deux enfants. La petite tremblait de peur. Adam la prit dans ses bras sans réfléchir, la protégeant des possibles éclats de roche et lui cachant les yeux. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à créer un passage dans la fissure fraîchement créée.

\- Ils sont là !, s'exclama le garde qui avait été blessé par Adam.

Le concerné serra la petite fille dans ses bras. Le garde avança avec assurance vers le garçon et l'attrapa par une corne qu'il tira violemment vers lui. Le garçon gémit de douleur, refusant de s'éloigner de Weiss.

\- Ne lui faites pas de mal, je vous en prie ! sanglota Weiss. Il n'a rien fait de mal !

L'Atlésien avait sorti sa matraque téléscopique et donnait déjà un avant-goût de sa punition au jeune garçon. Chaque coup était une souffrance atroce, il devinait déjà les bleus qu'il allait avoir. Adam hurlait tout en se débattant, si bien que deux autres gardes vinrent en aide au premier pour le tenir. Seul un garde avait agrippé les bras de la petite fille qui se gigotait et pleurait devant son impuissance à aider le garçon.  
Les gardes sortirent les deux enfants de la mine sous les yeux éberlués des esclaves. Il n'y avait pas eu autant d'animation depuis un moment, et puis quel spectacle : une Schnee et un Faunus, c'était plutôt rare ! Sans douceur, les gardes les poussèrent à l'extérieur où ils ne furent pas surpris de retrouver d'autres militaires en compagnie d'un Jacques Schnee furieux.

\- Enfin ! Bande d'incapables ! Vous rendez-vous compte de votre manque de vigilance !?, hurla Jacques. L'héritière de la Schnee Dust Company enlevée par un… gamin à cornes ?

\- Toutes nos excuses, Monsieur, dirent tous les gardes en choeur.

\- Et vous pensez que cela suffira à vous excuser !? Vous serez sanctionnés vous aussi !

Il attrapa la petite main frêle de sa fille et la tira vers lui pour l'éloigner de l'enfant aux cheveux rouges. Malgré son jeune âge, Adam lui lança un regard de défi qu'il ne manqua pas de soutenir. Sa moustache blanche se releva légèrement, laissant deviner son air dégoûté.

\- Où sont ses parents ?, demanda Jacques en fronçant les yeux. Ils seront sanctionnés pour ses fautes.

\- D'après nos informations, son père est l'un des nôtres Monsieur, expliqua timidement l'un des gardes. Quant à sa mère, elle n'a pas survécu à…

Le visage du garçon prit une toute autre teinte, blanchâtre. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés. Jacques eut un petit sourire fier en le regardant puis tourna la tête vers le garde qui venait d'annoncer la nouvelle.

\- Survécu à quoi ?, répéta-t-il en articulant bien chaque syllabe.

\- Elle a été punie tout à l'heure lorsqu'elle a posé sa main sur Miss Schnee, Monsieur, mais elle n'a pas survécu aux coups de fouets.

Le monde d'Adam s'écroula autour de lui, il hurla à s'en briser la voix et se débattit de toutes ses forces, sans succès. Des larmes sillonnaient ses joues rosies par la colère. Un garde tenta de le faire taire en appuyant sa paume contre sa bouche. Très mauvaise idée. Le garçon n'hésita pas un instant à le mordre jusqu'au sang. Weiss le regardait sans pouvoir bouger, elle sanglotait, elle aussi.

Un rictus satisfait se dessina sur le visage de Jacques, il arqua un sourcil en regardant cette bête se déchaîner de tout son être.

\- Je vous l'avais bien dit, ma fille, lança l'homme à la moustache. Ils ne sont que des monstres.

Le sang bouillonnait dans les veines de la petite héritière.

\- Ce n'est pas un monstre !, s'exclama-t-elle. Il est gentil ! C'est vous qui-

Le claquement sourd d'une gifle se fit entendre à l'autre bout du terrain sur lequel ils se trouvaient. C'était la première d'une longue série. Weiss se tint la joue rosie par le coup et leva la tête vers son père, les yeux larmoyants de rage.

\- Aurais-tu perdu tes manières en seulement quelques heures, jeune fille ?, demanda-t-il avec un air dur. Nous nous occuperons de cela plus tard.

Adam avait réussi à se libérer un bras pour frapper le garde qui le tenait. Il était de plus en plus furieux. De quel droit touchait-il à Weiss ? Elle était son salut et celui de tous les autres esclaves ici, il était hors de question qu'on ne l'abîme.  
L'homme aux cheveux blancs s'avança vers le garçon et le toisa de toute sa hauteur. Ce dernier arrêta un instant de s'agiter pour se noyer dans ses yeux froids.

\- A-t-il été marqué ?, demanda Jacques en s'adressant au garde qui tenait le rouquin.

\- Pas encore Monsieur, il est bien trop jeune...

\- Dans ce cas, vous allez y remédier, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Monsieur…

\- Je ne me suis pas bien fait comprendre ?

Le garde ne répliqua pas et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Un autre avait déjà pris le fer chauffé à blanc, prêt à cette éventualité. Jacques s'éloigna en tirant Weiss avec lui. Elle lança un dernier regard au jeune Faunus qui lui adressa un faible sourire.

\- N'oublie jamais cette journée, Weiss !, lança-t-il.

\- Jamais…, chuchota la petite aux cheveux blancs.

L'homme qui le tenait lui retira son T-shirt, le marquage étant généralement fait entre les omoplates ou le bas du dos. Il lui tenait fermement les deux bras pour éviter les mouvements brusques. Adam se débattait tant qu'il pouvait, il pouvait déjà sentir la chaleur du fer brûlant s'approcher de sa peau déjà bien amochée.

\- Je vous tuerai, Jacques Schnee !, hurla le rouquin. Vous avez ma parole !

\- Tiens-toi tranquille !, s'impatienta le garde au fer rouge.

Weiss avait déjà rejoint le vaisseau atlésien quand Adam se libéra de l'étreinte du premier garde. Il refusait de finir comme les autres, marqué par un symbole qui indiquait la différence entre humains et esclaves. Le rouquin n'avait qu'une idée en tête: attraper le fer brûlant et foncer vers le vaisseau pour faire subir au grand Jacques Schnee le même traitement que sa mère avait enduré pendant des années.  
Adam se retourna vivement, prêt à tout pour passer au travers des gardes. Dans un geste maladroit, l'homme qui tenait le fer brûlant appuya par erreur le symbole sur le visage du garçon. Il hurla de douleur. L'odeur de chair brûlée arriva directement dans ses narines et son oeil gauche sembla éclater sous la pression du métal et de la chaleur. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir tant la souffrance était élevée. Bientôt son regard s'assombrit et le garçon s'écroula lourdement sur le sol, évanoui.

Il avait tout perdu. Sa mère. Sa liberté. Son oeil gauche.

La seule chose qui lui restait se résumait en quelques caractères sur un visage d'enfant.

SDC


End file.
